UnderRacer 3
UnderRacer 3 is the third racing game to feature Undertale, Deltarune, and their AUs characters. It is a combined racing game between Undertale, Deltarune, and Mario Kart series, with elements of Crash Tag Team Racing, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very different from UnderRacer and DeltaRacer, featuring heavy, full-sized cars in place of go-karts, with racing that places a greater emphasis on combat. The motorcycle were introduced in the game. This game's main highlight is the ability to merge two cars. As a result, one of the players shoots other cars, while the other one drives. Battle arenas return, along with the new addition of stunt arenas, which are designed for pulling off rolls and flips in the air to rack up points. Also, it is possible to explore the MotorWestWorld in adventure mode, where the player unlocks the game's many tracks, arenas, and minigames. While exploring the Western MotorWorld, The Jockey travels on foot and can do jobs for all the characters listed below in order to earn rewards such as new cars and weapon upgrades. He can go to each section of the MotorWestWorld and collect G Coins to buy outfits or crystals from Park Drones. When The Jockey collects enough Power Crystals they can unlock the Portal leading to a SOUL and unlocking the next area of the location. Vehicles Vehicles play a prominent role in the game. The player can build them from over 100 components available, such as body panels, engines, wheels, wings, propellers, fuel and weapons. Vehicle presets are available as blueprints. Vehicles can be created when starting a challenge as well so as to make the perfect vehicle with which to win. Characters Note: More characters coming soon! Original Characters *The Jockey (player) *Gyrial Dreemurr *Giorgue *Togore Creemurr *Sand Mann *Ringo Rango *Mountain Tem *Black Rainbow Oxide *Monody *Anjulie Flyaway *Axol Ryo *Disco Ballet Undertale Characters *Frisk *Flowey *Toriel *Napstablook *Sans *Papyrus *Annoying Dog *Monster Kid *Mad Dummy *Temmie *Undyne *Alphys *Mettaton *Muffet *So Sorry/Samael *Mettaton EX *Asgore *Asriel Dreemurr *Chara *W.D. Gaster Deltarune Characters *Kris *Susie *Ralsei *Lancer *C. Round *King Round *Clover *Jevil *Rouxls Kaard *King *Noelle Underfell Characters *Underfell Sans *Underfell Papyrus *Underfell Undyne *Underfell Alphys *Underfell Mettaton Underswap Characters *Underswap Papyrus *Underswap Sans *Underswap Temmie *Underswap Flowey *Underswap Asgore *Underswap Toriel *Underswap Alphys *Underswap Undyne *Happstablook *Napstaton Storyshift Characters *Storyshift Chara *Storyshift Asriel Outertale Characters *Outertale Sans *Outertale Papyrus Altertale Characters *Altertale Toriel *Altertale Asgore *Altertale Sans *Altertale Papyrus *Altertale Gaster *Altertale Asriel AU Characters *Hacker!Frisk *Error!Sans *Ink!Sans *Fresh!Sans *Geno!Sans *Gaster!Sans *Reaper!Sans *Dream!Sans *Nightmare!Sans *Horror!Sans *Dust!Sans *Seraphim!Sans *Memelord Sans *Fatal_Error *PaperJam *Blue Screen *Dreemurr Reborn Asriel *CORE!Frisk *Chisk *SANESSS People's OCs *Red *Betty/Bête Noire Non-Undertale Characters *Alinivar *Niiue *Sue Sakamoto *Monika *Puro *SoupCock Porkpie Hat Kid Non-playable Characters *President's Aides *Eleven Sans *Mike Astigmatism Boss Characters *Bomb Terrorist *Doctor Fuyuhiko Date & Giorgue (Ravil-Dragon hybrid form) *Black Rainbow Oxide *Monody & Anjulie Flyaway *Funny Valentine (final boss) *Giorgue from Another Universe (secret final boss) Vehicles * Story Endings See: UnderRacer 3/Endings Race Tracks Arenas Battle *Western Rumble (The West) *Fossil Fight (The East North Central) Stunt *Hardly Ever Land (The Midwest) *D4Stunts (Home City) Gallery Trivia * Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Games